LOL Ishiin Book 2: Bandle city and Noxian War!
by TychoTavi
Summary: After a severe injury from Darius, Ishiin finds himself in the outskirts of a forest in Bandle City! While there he must gain the complete trust of the Yordles. In addition, He must return to Demacia to help stop the Noxians from taking over Valoran. What will he do to stop Noxus?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Bandle City!

Book 2: Bandle City and Noxian War!

Act 1: Fortunate ( Ishiin POV)

I felt everything. The blade stabbing me in the shoulder. The nerves reacting to the pain that the blade gave me. And eventually the fall. I felt as if my life was slowly fading. It was all black.

? ?:?

"Ugh my head. Wait I feel it. I'm aliv- AH THAT BLOODY HURTS!" I yell to myself. After that horrible feeling I took a notice of where I am. It was a forest filled with colourful flowers, plants, and trees? As well there was a lake and oddly coloured animals? Am I seeing things or are they real? Anyway, I tried to stand with all my might but, to no avail. It reminded me of a time Master would make me literally run up a mountain to see the moon and it's pure beauty. Most of the time when I would fall I would feel the stinging pain of defeat and would often not being able to move after the attempts. However, when I did managed to climb up that said mountain I could finally see the moon's beauty and how it shines at night. Anyway, as I tried to get up from the pain I noticed that I was bandaged on both sides of my shoulders… so Darius happened. Suddenly, I see someone coming and was as short as Poppy. The yordle (Justified by size) dressed in a red robe, purple long sleeve shirt, red magician's hat, and black pants. Her skin was purple, eyes yellow, and was carrying a staff around.

"Hey Stranger you woke up! Are you feeling alright now?" Said the mysterious yordle.

"Ugh I felt worse. Where am I?" I asked

"Somewhere in a forest near Bandle City." The yordle responded.

"Were you the one who saved me?" I asked

"Nope. I found you bandaged up and barely breathing. All I know is that someone who looked like a fox found you and laid you here. She must had bandaged you up as well." She shrugged.

I then hear voices.

"We will find ya yordles and burn down yer homes!"

"Oh no! they are going to burn my home down" She said frightened

"No worries I'll talk to them!" I said as I got dressed.

I slowly walked towards the voices to find the Bilgewater Pirates that attacked Demacia. Even the leader is there so that means he escaped.

They take notice of me and pull out their weapons. "Hey boss there is that brat again? What should we do with them?" The pirate leader pulled out a cigar and lit as well pulled out his gun. He give me a glare as if he wants me dead. I don't blame them after all I did get them arrested.

"Are ya askin for a death wish boy?"

"No. Judging by the way you're acting you're a glutton for punishment?"

"Bwahahahaha! Boy I went easy but, this time I WON'T GO EASY ON YER" he said as he charged at me.

Within the seconds of him charging I Used up the remaining magic I had and jabbed him in the stomach and sent him flying. His comrades had a look on their face as if they saw something terrifying.

"You fine gentleman can answer my question right? Why where you hunting yordles?" I asked.

"Simple! We make lots of money from these little rats! Not to mention they are the source for greater youth?" They respond.

"Ah huh I see? Now here's what we are going to do…you are going to take your boss and move out of here otherwise I will have no choice but, to send you to a hospital."

"Uh…uh….uh….o…OKAY WE'LL LEAVE JUST DON'T BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF US!" They said as they took their leader and ran.

I fell to the ground as I succumbed to my injuries. Just a minute later that yordle from before came around and walk towards me.

"Wow you are strong. I ask where are you from? Also how did you beat them despite injuries?"

"Demacia and Ionia. Also I used up the remaining magic I had to temporary withstand the pain and put all of my strength for a couple of strong attacks. Why do you ask?"

"I See. Oh I forgot to introduce myself how silly. My name is Lulu. What is your name stranger."

"Ishiin. Also why are you here in the forest alone?"

"Well the thing is Yordles kind of don't care about me period. In fact, I probably don't exist in their eyes. " Lulu said with "Strong" emotion.

"Hmmmm. I'm sure there is someone who cares about you." I said hastily.

This is suspicious why is she opening up already to a stranger. Does she trust me that fast. Am I falling for a trap?

"Nope not really? It's similar to a black wizard who talks about world domination a lot. Anyway, I assume you want to get to Bandle city?" Lulu said with a smile.

"Well no I actually want to get to Mount Targon to meet up with my superiors." I said.

"I hate to say this but, you are way too far like 100,000,000,000 miles far!" Said Lulu.

"How did I get that far?" I asked confused.

"That Fox can probably move very far, I can take you to Bandle city if you want but, they may be hostile towards you. after all you are human." Lulu thought.

"Thank you" I said as we travel to Bandle city.

Well this could be worse I could be dead. As I and Lulu travel to Bandle city I started to gaze at the creepy yet elegant forests and jungles near Bandle city. Like one minute it looks as if it were paradise the next some crazy wild animals would attempt to mall you. Something tells me I'm going to regret coming here.

ACT 2: Teemo

After hours of Traveling and road blocks due to some crazy catfish blocking our path we managed to arrive in Bandle city. When arriving I was treated to a friendly looking yordle with a red beard, peach fur, and eyes closed as well as wearing green pants. At first I thought all yordles would either be like Lulu or Poppy but, I was dead wrong as the friendly yordle held POISION on him which means one screw up and I am as good as dead. I asked the yordle, "Uh hello! My name is Ishiin. Uh I come in no harm to your kind."

"…! Of course you don't I can tell that if you were to fight me or anyone in the Bandle city military right now you would be dead within a minute judging by your condition." He said with a smile.

"How did you know I was injured?" I asked?

"Our scout found you fighting Bilgewater pirates as well as that you collapse after the fight! I must give credit where it's due though that you are decently strong but, not enough for someone like the priate king or the Might of Noxus! Also I can see the wounds on you." He said pointing at my shoulders.

"Pirate king? You mean that bilgewater man from earlier?" I asked.

"No he is pretty much on the level of a typical noxian soldier. The pirate king I speak of here is much more threatening and is capable of taking out many strong soldiers." Teemo said with a little fear in his voice.

"I see. Anyway, it seems you have no problems with me right?" I asked.

"Hmmm I don't know. Why should I trust you? The last time we trusted a human or creature they exploited us and destroy our jungles and forests." Said teemo with disdain as he is holding his fricking Dart device out.

Damn. If I make one mistake now it's over. Think… think… think!

"What? Why would I do such a horrible thing? I do no harm to nature it Is what the philosophy of Ionia." I said.

"I don't know you do look like you're from bilgewater?" Said teemo as he continues to lift the dart device.

"I am not from Bilgewater! I'm from Ionia and Demacia." I said.

"Ionia you say? Well I guess you maybe alright but, on the condition to be monitored at all times by her" Teemo said as he pointed at Lulu.

"I am fine with that but, if you seriously don't trust me I can just find my way back to mount Taragon." I said.

"It's not like I can't trust you it's just…how can you contribute in your condition?" Teemo asked.

"I see…I can treat wounds. I do have minor healing spells." I responded.

"Healing spells. That could be useful. Alright that will do until you recover you can stay." Said teemo with a smile as he lowers the dart decive.

"Thank you I shall repay you someday uh…" I stuttered.

"Teemo"

"Teemo. Thank you" I said as I started to explore bandle city with Lulu.

Seeing bandle city was a rare opportunity for a human so I wasn't going to let down the opportunity now. It actually looked like a small Ionia minus the heavy amount of military here. The city was filled with so many colours around (apparently they don't get snow during winter), filled with all kinds of art ranging from sculpted to music. In addition the yordles don't seemed to be cultured based compared to the other places of Valoran. Also from what I've gathered they celebrate an event called "The great hunt" and do not celebrate snowdown for some reason. As I was looking around Bandle city for about 2 hours I hear a "vile" voice coming from the heart of Bandle city.

"Witness you fools as I created the ultimate spell of darkness!"

This yordle looked like regular minions at the Summoners rift only more…evil I guess?

The yordles at Bandle city seemed to be afraid of this spell that yorldle is bound to fire. The yordle charged the spell and fired at one of the buildings destroying it immediately. I feel the power of that blast it was likely more powerful then lux's ultimate spell which in standards is pretty bloody terrifying. The yorldle continued to fire spells at random until I stepped in. One of his charged up spells was about to hit a school age yordle until I jumped in and summoned a barrier which barely survived the blast.

"Hey! Stop firing insanely dangerous magic at others yordles!" I said to the yordles.

"A lowly human tells me what? To stop destroying. I will kill you for defying me!" Said the evil yordle as he summoned a portal like thing that kept me in place.

"Not today!" I said as I broke the portal. Just as I was going to trap him in a barrier, a purple yordle carrying a cannon gun was jumping from far away and fell on top of the evil yordle.

"Hey Veigar you're diabolical plan is not happening today!" Said the Yordle Gunner.

And I thought Jarvan was flashy when he uses cataclysm but, this Yordle just flies by shooting a rocket on the ground and pushing her to the destination. The Yordles cheer as the Yordle gunner ties veigar down.

"Thank you uh… Miss Yordle Gunner. If you hadn't had jumped in I could have been destroyed." I said.

"No problem! The name is Tristana Btw!'" She responded back.

"THIS ROPE WON'T HOLD ME LONG FOR WHEN I ESCAPE I WILL DISCINTERGRATE YOU ALL!" Yelled Veigar.

"I don't think so!" Said Teemo as he walks in and takes Veigar to prison.

I fell to my knees again due to injuries and blacked out.

ACT 3: Disaster

"Ishiin…Ishiin…Ishiin! Can you hear me?" Said a mysterious voice.

"Ugh…huh yes I can hear you." I responded as I sat up from a tree.

From what I can see a yordle doctor was inspecting me. He grabbed on to my shoulder and-

*SNAP*

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF SORAKA THAT HUR-…huh? I feel energized already and feel normal but, how?" I asked the doctor confused.

"Well the axe injury was fixed by increasing the rate of the bone repairing and then we reattached the shoulder bone afterwards. Is that the answer you desire?" Said the doctor.

"Okay…but, how did you increase the rate of repairing the bone?"

"We yordles have a lot of magic and we can use the magic to seal and heal wounds including bone." The doctor answered.

"Wow that's incredible, Thanks Doctor uh…" I said.

"Doctor Tezma" He responded.

I get up feeling fresh and new when all of a sudden I hear a voice!

"Look out AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said a familiar voice as the yordle was coming down.

*BAM!

"AH! Tristana are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah but, what about you?" She asked.

"Yeah! Why are you playing with rockets?" I respond.

"I don't play with rockets I fly with th-" said Tristana.

"Tristana…WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH YOU'RE DAMN ROCKETS!" Yelled Doctor Tezma.

"Sorry Doc I miscommunicated my launch and have to make an emergency brake!" She responded.

"Hmm I am not happy with this action Tristana!" Said Doctor Tezma.

"Hey I said sorry doc." Tristana responded.

"Whatever. Anyway take the human with you and go scout for some herbs. Tamy is in need of medical supplies." Said Doctor Tezma.

Bandle Forest: 2:30 pm

We explore the forest of bandle looking for supplies. Despite a risk mission to find herbs for some yordle name Tamy. I do however enjoy the scenary of the forest. During our first hour in the forest we managed to get at least 5 different types of herbs all related to medicine and even magicial properties. Wow and I thought leafs couldn't contain magic. As we traverse through the forest I noticed a lot of "Special wires" around.

"EVERYONE IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled as one of the yordle soldiers tapped the wire blowing the poor yordle up!

"Oh Shit! Everyone stand still" Yelled a yordle soldier.

"Calm down I will deal with the traps" I said as I disabled the traps with my magic!

"Hey nice trick Ishi!" Said Tristana

"Thanks!" I said

"Buhahahahahaha! You silly yordles will be fur and you human will be turned into a slave for Bilgewater you pacifist rat!" Said A Bilgewater Pirate!

"You know these guy's Ishi?" Tristana asked?

"Yeah there the Pirate kings men! They want revenge for being humiliated in Demacia." I responded as the yordles and I prepare our weapons.

We charged into battle as steel clashed and bullets of various sizes being flown. As counts of bodies dropped to the ground I find myself clashing with what appears to be the new leader of these pirates. His skill with swords are rather weak must be due to relying on low leveled firearms. Just a yordles were winning the fight the pirate king pulled out a device laughing.

"No! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled

But, it was too late. He clicked the button on the device which caused a massive explosion killing the squad.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I told you that they would be fur and how you will come with us as a slave" He said with an arrogant smile.

I clutched my hands in utter anger as I snapped, "HOW DARE YOU CALL THEM FUR! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO UNPUNISHED!" I yelled as I tilt my blade to pierce the leader.

"Then come at me boy and this time I won't go easily!"

Just as we would clash one last time I see a familiar yordle jump from afar and knock out the leader and one shot!

"You damn pirates! You just had to kill my team for sport! I won't take it anymore you all die now!" said Tristana with fury intact. Tristana gunned down the pirates one by one some even begging for mercy but, getting none. All that was left was the leader. The leader grabbed tristana by the throat ready to slice it open with his sword.

"What will you do know rat?" Said the pirate as the blade inches towards Tristana.

"Simple I shoot you" Said a voice as a shot was fired to the leader's brain killing him instantly.

I ran straight towards Tristana who was coughing hard. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah… but, the group is dead! I can't believe it! My elite squad wiped out by a simple trap!

"You're men wouldn't want their captain to cry!" Said the mysterious voice.

It was a pirate woman wearing captain gear and having a smirk on her face. I pulled my sword, ready to fight when she pulls down her guns.

"There is no point in fighting I was just cleaning up the trash of the pirate king's men. So relax." She said.

"What is the pirate king's name? I will defeat him! Then I will avenge all those who he has slain!" I said

"Gangplank. If you want to defeat him then become stronger! First Stop Noxus as that will be the only way to gain access to Bilgewater! Prepare though as Noxian's have a devastating plan to claim Demacia, Piltover, and Ionia." Said the woman Pirate.

"Thanks! I will become stronger! Then I will defeat Gangplank! That's a promise!" I said.

And with that the preparation begun!

 **Author note: Thank you for reading! As an additional note Book 1 will still be updated with the lost pages that explains missing stuff! Also Accepting OC's off all kinds (Mostly Yordles, Demacian, and Noxian).**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy and Sad Times

Book 2 Chapter 2: The Yordle Magician

Act 1: Enter Kara Lala The magician.

(Ishiin POV)

Yesterday was a disaster. 30 yordles were killed. Tristana seems distraught. Now, Noxus is starting an invasion to any land they can get their hands on. Anyway once we got back to the city Teemo already knew what happened. He asked me, "Tell me sir, did pirates had something to do with this?"

"Yes. One of the pirates used a device which triggered explosive devices and took out the squad." I responded.

"Dang those pirates. I wish they would stop kill us yordles!" Said Teemo snapping his dart device in two with one hand.

"Anyway, we accomplished the mission." I said.

"Good! Please give it to Tammy!" said Teemo.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is in the hospital." He said as he went to comfort Tristana.

As I was walking towards the hospital I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. I turn my head slightly to see Lulu hanging on my shoulder.

"Gah! Lulu what are you doing on my shoulders?" I asked politely.

"Oh nothing! I just want to follow you since I'm bored and stuff. What are you doing anyways?" Said Lulu.

"I'm delivering medicinal herbs to someone named Tammy." I responded.

"Tamy? Oh her! She is a lot of fun." Lulu said with glee.

"A lot of fun eh?" I said.

"Yep. Unlike the other Yordles, Tammy doesn't ignore anyone and always has time for others when down." Said Lulu.

"She seems like a good person." I said.

"She is a good Yordle!" Lulu said.

Now to think about it Lulu reminds me of Blair when she was a child.

Hospital

"Hey Doctor Tezma, we got the herbs." I said.

Doctor Tezma then came to me with his usual angry scrowl.

"Good work except for the number of casualties." Said doctor Tezma.

I panicked. Oh crap he knows about the explosions. It was my fault that I couldn't stop the pirate from setting off the explosive. I was careless.

"Don't worry you idiot. You did your job by detecting the traps. Now go see Tammy she is on floor 2 room 203." Said Doctor Tezma as he walks back to his office.

So me and Lulu took the stairs to the second floor and entered the room 203. In that room was a purple skinned Yordle with medium length brown hair which is braided, red eyes, and wearing a blue Track suit. She looked at us smiling.

"Lulu! How's my favorite Yordle in the land!" Said Tammy as she ran to Lulu and rubbed her cheek on Lulu's cheek.

"Hahaha! I missed you very much Tammy!" Said Lulu hugging Tammy.

Tammy saw me and then decided to circle me.

"Oh a human such a rare thing to come by here in bandle city" Tammy said observing me.

"I see. I should introduce myself. My name is Ishiin linear of Ionia!" I said.

"I am Tammy the owner of the Bandle city Flower garden, and teacher of yordles" Tammy said.

"Teacher huh?" I ponder.

"What do you do?" Tammy asked.

"Well I was a wanderer until I messed up in Demacia and now I am a soldier of Demacia." I said.

"Wanderer? Are you a person who likes to explore? What have you explored if you are one?" asked Lulu.

"I have explored most of Ionia, explored the capital of Noxus, and explored most of Demacia" I said as I point to where I've been on a map of Valoran.

"Oh wow." They both said.

I pretty much spent the whole afternoon talking to Lulu and Tammy. Surely enough we all became good friends that day.

Evening 5:30

After getting off the hospital Me and Lulu noticed a stage in the centre of Bandle city with a cheering crowd.

"Is some famous Yordle performing something or another meeting?" I said.

"I don't know? Wanna check it out?" Said Lulu with a smile.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do at the moment." I said as we head towards the stage.

The stage was absolutely flashy and filled with various colours and designs. At the front of the stage was a pink Yordle with brown eyes, long black hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing a purple suit with two yellow lines on her face (One for each cheek), black boots, and a red long coat (For a Yordle). The Yordle was also carrying a silver wand like Lux's.

"Now watch everyone as I turn… You into a monkey!" the pink Yordle said pointing at me.

"Wait what!?" I said as a blue coloured light surrounded me. I feel like having a banana and jumping everywhere. Oh no! I have turned into a monkey. The worse thing is I can't speak up and tell the Yordle to change me back.

"Ta da! That human is now a monkey! Now dance monkey…please?" Said the pink Yordle.

I started tearing up. Lulu held tight to her staff and flowers started surrounding me. I feel like myself again.

"I wish to never be a monkey again." I said.

"Hey! Who turned back to normal?" Said the pink Yordle.

"I did…Do you have a problem with that?" Said Lulu.

"Yes. You ruined one of my acts I will make you pay!" Said the pink Yordle as black coloured light binded lulu.

"it's too tight! I can't do anything." Said Lulu Panicking.

"Hahahaha! You should have let the monkey dance! Now you will pay for it!" Said the Yordle.

"It's not good to be playing with magic little one! I said as I tap the black binding and free Lulu from it.

"HMPF! Now you're being very irritating right now!" Said the pink Yordle.

"Before anything else goes off what is your name?" I ask.

"Can you read the sign up there moron? My name is Kara Lala or better known by my title as the Yordle magician!" She said with an arrogant smile.

"Interesting." I said.

"Now it's time to end-" said Lala as she is turned into a blue squirrel.

"Ah much better. Now I'll turn you back!" Said Lulu as flowers circle around the blue squirrel and changes her back.

"I thought I was the only one who had that spell? How come someone like you know it?" Lala asked.

"It's my secret." Said Lulu.

"What's going on here?" Said Teemo who is probably annoyed.

"Lulu turned me into a squirrel!" Said Lala.

"Lulu! What have I told you about turning Yordles into squirrels." Said Teemo as he pulled out the dart device.

"She…She turned Ishiin here into a monkey!" Said Lulu

"Lala! Is this true?" Said Teemo now absolute angry.

"No sir! She is lying." Said Lala.

"She did turn me into a monkey!" Said Ishiin.

"I don't believe you! Lulu just go home I deal with this later." Said Teemo .

"But…but…but" Said Lulu.

"GO HOME LULU!" Yelled Teemo.

"Sir I'm telling the truth she did turn Ishiin into a squirrel" Said Lulu tearing up.

"I SAID GO HOME! I'll deal with you later." Said Teemo as he went back

Lulu felt empty at this point. She was shaking and then ran away crying something she normally wouldn't do. I felt really sorry for Lulu.

"Serves her right." Said Lala.

I didn't want to hear anymore and went to find Lulu.

Act 2:

"Lulu…Lulu where are you? I want to talk to you." I yell as I search the city for her. Oh, what should I do? I have checked almost every inch of Bandle city. While searching I found her bag. Oh no Lulu. I ran towards the forest and then ran into Tristana.

"Ishi? What are you doing?" asked Tristana. 

"Trying to find Lulu. I found her bag somewhere near the entrance of this forest." I answered.

"Lulu…Oh her! I think I saw her ran into the forest a few minutes ago. Why? What happened?" Tristana asked in a curious fashion.

"she got into a fight with a magician named Lala, Teemo then got angry at Lulu after not believing that Lala did anything wrong" I said.

Tristana eyes widen in fear as if she knew something about this situation. I look to my left to see teemo standing there with his dart device. Now I see why Tristana has fear in her eyes it's because not only is Teemo now visibly pissed off with eyes open but, he actually has a POISION DART loaded in the device as if he is ready to murder someone.

"Where is Lulu?" Teemo said in a monotone voice.

I need to do something quick. My hands of shaking, sweating like crazy, eyes widen in terror, legs feeling like jelly, and the sight of hope slipping away.

"I don't know Captain Teemo sir!" I said nervously.

Teemo locked eyes with me and slowly, step-by-step until he was fully in front of me.

"Then why do you have her bag?" Teemo asked pointing at the bag.

"I found the bag on the pathway leading to the forest. What are you going to do Teemo?" I ask.

"Nothing serious. I just want to talk to her." Teemo said holding a grip on the dart device.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Why don't you believe me?" Teemo said.

"I see the eyes of someone who wants someone else dead not the same person I met the other day." I said.

"TELL ME WHERE LULU IS!" he said as he pulls out his dart device out ready to fire.

"I don't know but, what I do know is that this is not what you should do to your fellow yordle." I said to teemo pointing at the device.

"…" Teemo is ready to fire the dart.

"Why wouldn't you believe her? Why would you not believe me? WHY!?" I said clutching my hands tensely.

"Why? She causes trouble! THAT'S WHAT SHE ALWAYS WAS!" Said Teemo in a fit of rage.

I felt it. The aura of Teemo's killing intent was beyond powerful as if was ready to eat anyone. Think Ishiin what would Irelia or Karma do. Think. I…I...I…I can't think of anything to say I can't even speak.

She then appeared.

"She's not always trouble Captain Teemo." Said the voice revealing Tammy.

Tammy. Oh thank God she came.

"Tammy…You know she always –" 

"I disagree with you there Teemo. Lulu is a good girl so is Lala. They can be mischievous but, they try to do good but, no one gives them a chance and now look at what happened. You unnecessarily got angry and bend out the frustrations out on poor Lulu. You should really talk to someone about the heavy load of responsibility and apologize to Lulu when we find her." Said Tammy as she put her hand on Teemo's shoulder.

"Ugh I messed up this time. I'm just stressed out about everything from rebuilding the military to the political issues, and then Lulu and Lala. I seem to be losing my edge since Heimerdinger left Bandle city for Piltover." Said Teemo.

"Didn't I say earlier that I can deal with military stuff? After all I am the general of the bandle city military." Said Tristana with a smirk.

"…"

"Teemo it's okay to ask for help! I understand it's hard to lead the city but, you've got people here to help you. Come now let's go find Lulu." Said Tammy as she and Tristana lent their hand to Teemo.

"Alright Operation Find Lulu (OFL) begins!" I said as I put my hand out.

Teemo put his hand in ready for the search.

Act 3: Clache The Bounty Hunter

(LULU POV)

Where am I? Judging by the atmosphere, beautiful colours, lush trees, and ponds that I am the Bandle Forest, but how did I get here?

"Isn't it obvious? I dragged you out here so I can kill ya!" Said a voice as a tall man comes out of the shadows.

The werido had long black hair even when tied, had blue eyes, a face that seems like fun to punch, was wearing a white coat with a black rose on the left of the coat, black pants, and black boots. I don't like him one bit.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Simple, your blood." Said the man as he pulled out a strange weapon.

I panicked and shot him with my Magic spheres but, had little effect.

"What? That can't be. That should have damaged you?" I said.

"You've got to be kidding me? You think Magic works on Clache the bounty hunter? My coat makes sure that magic does nothing to me." Said Clache as he fires bullets from the weapon.

I ran for my life and when the time came I jumped into a hole where he can't fit in. I can feel my heartbeat rising every minute burning with terror and sweat raining down my face trying to keep quite.

"Lulu come out and play! I won't hurt you. I promise" Said Clache.

That Freak! He won't stop until he finds and kills me. I wish I had pix with me now.

"Got ya!" Said Clache as he picked me up from my feet and dropped my staff.

"Now I am going to gut you nice and slow! A yordle such as you will definitely give my client a longer life hahaha-" Said Clache as I turned him into a blue squirrel and bolted out of the forest.

As I was running, I bumped into someone I know now. Ishiin oh thank the heavens you are here

"Lulu I found you! Are you alright? The captain was worried about you?" said Ishiin.

"Ishiin get out of here! There is a bounty hunter around here and is going to kill us!" I said as I hear gunfire.

Then Clache was standing there having a face that screams, "Mess me up".

"Oh what do we have here? A Yordle and the famous Ionian moon freak!" He said as he changed his gun to a regular sword.

"A gun blade. Alright it's time to destroy you!" Said Ishiin as his eyes turn red and his voice got creepier.

Ishiin charged at Clache but, Clache had plans to shoot Ishiin with his gun blade then stab him.

"Ishiin it's a trap!" I yell warning him about his trap.

In a flash Ishiin grabbed the gun blade and pushed Clache to the ground by the face. Ishiin then started to throw punches at Claches face until Clache grabbed his gun blade and stabbed Ishiin in the leg. Ishiin ignored the wound and threw him up in the air and then blasted him with a ray of light from the moon.

Clache blocked the ray of light and chucked a grenade at Ishiin.

"Well it's time to say good bye ya freakshow!" Clache said as the grenade exploded.

The land around the grenade was completely wiped out. I coughed at the sheer amount of dust. When the dust finally gone Ishiin was nowhere to be seen and Clache was standing in the wreckage sight smiling at his victory.

Clache laughed at the sight of no Ishiin and then turned his focus on me. He then grabbed me by the collar.

"I won't let you play tricks with me this time" He said as he put a lock on my wrist.

I tried to turn him into a squirrel again but, nothing happened.

"Ha! The magic locket locks all magic within your body" He said as he held his gun blade at my face.

"Now let me taste your blood little Yordle" he said as he slashed my cheek.

Blood fell from my cheek as he put his finger out and licked the blood.

"Hmmm sweet. Alright time to go to the afterlife little Yordle!" he said as I was impaled by his gun blade.

I couldn't do anything…My magic was drained by him….I'm sorry everybody.

 **It all faded to black.**

 **End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: War preperation begins

Book 2: Chapter 3

Act 1: Clache returns (LULU POV)

"Lulu…Lulu…Lulu? Are you feeling okay?" Said a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see that I am in my bedroom with the sun's light shining in my room. Looking to my left is my friend Pix and then Looking to my right I find Tammy and Teemo.

"Tammy…What happened?" I asked.

"We found you covered in blood and tears with Linear's long coat on you with your wound shut. We got you to a hospital immediately in which you made a miraculous recovery." Said Tammy with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah! You were in very bad shape Lulu! You're lucky that you lived through the injury." Said Pix.

"Where is Ishiin?"I asked.

"We didn't find him anywhere. The only thing that we found is his long coat. "Said Tammy.

I can't believe it. He then really did die from the grenade from Clache. He died to save me… I'm sorry.

"Don't be sure there Lulu it takes more than a grenade to kill a person like me." Said Linear jumping through the window of my room.

"Oh my God! Linear how did you survive Clache?" I said tearing up.

"Well after the grenade went off I minimized the impact by putting up a barrier inside the grenade. When the smoke went away I found myself in a crater. After climbing out of said crater I found you losing a lot of blood. My natural instincts told me to heal you using my magic. After I did Clache came by with some crazy device ready to suck the life out of you. Then all of a sudden Tristana came by with a surprise attack and shattered the device afterwards I then punched Clache in the face. Clache then chucked another grenade based around smoke this time and ran away. I only just came back with Tristana this morning." I explained.

"Wait! Then where were you after and how did I end up in my room?" I asked confused.

"Teemo brought you home. I found Clache and got into a brawl with him. He still managed to escape again though." I said.

I can't believe it. Everyone was worried about me… I cried. They all went the length just to find me.

"Lulu…I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know that Lala did do wrong by turning Ishiin into a monkey but, you were wrong also by turning Lala into a squirrel." Said Teemo.

"It's okay Teemo. We all know you overwork to the extreme. Just relax for a while." I said patting Teemo's head.

"That Clache guy though…I think I remember him from somewhere?" Said Ishiin pondering.

"Yeah he seemed to want yordle magic. Does he seek immortality?" Said Teemo.

"I don't know but, whatever he wants I'll stop him from achieving his objective." Said Ishiin.

"Alright that's enough Lulu needs to rest. Please leave the room." Said the doctor entering the room.

They said their goodbyes as they left to other matters. I fell asleep because I need to so I can recover faster.

\- (Tristana POV) -

"Well that went well…probably." I said

"Yeah." Said Ishiin with a sour look.

"Oh don't be so down Ishiin! Lulu is safe and sound." I said as I try to make him smile.

"It's not that. It's just that all of this stuff going on in Valoran is just crazy. Not to mention a war is about to break out. I just don't know what to do anymore" Said Ishiin.

"Right like that woman pirate said earlier. Don't worry I'm sure Demacia and Bandle city will be able to stop Noxus from taking over. Now come on let's go for a round." I said with complete confidence.

"I guess you're right…I mean Demacia has Steel that magic would have a hard time dealing with and the yordles have some of the smartest minds out there. And what do you mean by a round?" He asked.

"Oh come on man you don't know what I mean? It means let's get a drink." I said laughing.

"As in drinking? Maybe one won't hurt." He said as we walked to the bar.

When we entered he was easily impressed by how our bar looks. We ordered our drink(s) and I thought of challenging him to a chugging contest to lighten the dark mood that's been going around lightly.

"Hey Ishiin Want to play a game?" I asked Ishiin.

"Sure. What's the game?" He said smiling.

"Simple who ever drinks their drink the fastest wins." I said explaining the rules to him.

"Okay you're on Trist!" he said ready to binge his drink down.

It was obvious that I was going to win. He did put up a good match though. After drinking 1 beer he went down and fell asleep immediately.

Wow he is such a lightweight.

-(Linear POV)-

Ugh my head. Anyway, as I woke up this morning I decided to head off to town to take a walk. Just when I was about to I saw Lala running towards my direction.

"Lala! What is it?" I said concerned.

"It's horrible! This human is killing innocent yordles! We need you." Cried Lala.

"Okay! Let's go stop him!" I said as we ran to where the human is.

When we got there dozens are yordles were dead with bullet wounds everywhere on them. And worse of all it was Clache who did it.

"Yes! This is going well!" Said Clache to himself.

"Bounty Hunter! This time I won't let you harm them anymore!" I said drawing out my sword.

"So it's you moon freak! If I were you I'd stop before a friend gets hurt." Said Clache holding a grip on Teemo's head!

"Leave Teemo out of this hunter. It's between you and me!" I said holding a tight grip on my blade.

"Sorry boy! There is a nice bounty from Noxus to slay Teemo! It's time to say goodbye!" Said Clache as he prepares to slice Teemo's throat open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said a voice as they ran straight to Clache in rage.

He saw the yordle charging at him and prepared to throw the blade at the rampaging yordle.

"Such a blind fool! YOU WILL DIE FOR YOU'RE MISTAKE!" He said tossing the blade at the charging yordle.

I didn't see what happened next but, the charging yordle was Tristana. She avoided the blade and shot a cannon at him damaging his armor and dropping Teemo.

"Ah! GOD DAMN STUPID YORDLE!" Yelled Clache as he slaps Tristana.

I threw my blade like a boom-a-rang to stop Clache from doing anything to Tristana or Teemo. Clache got angry and pointed his gun at me. Well crap.

"I know you got a barrier spell in your arsenal but, even this bullet will destroy that barrier of yours and can follow you! NOW DIE YOU FREAK!" Said Clache as he fires his bullet.

I smiled as the bullet comes straight me disintegrating. He failed to realize that he was tricked.

"For a bounty hunter you sure fall for tricks to often" Said Lala.

"Damn he tricked me! Gah!" Said Clache as he was shot with bursts of magic.

"That was for hurting us yordles you stupid bounty hunter" Said Lulu huffing and limping.

"Lulu. you should stay in bed you idiot!" Said Lala

"Nah I am totally…ow!" Cried Lulu as she held her hand to her stomach.

"See! You are still in not good condition!" Said Lala pulling Lulu out of the fight.

So they do care for each other after all. Never mind focus on Clache right now.

"I have had it this will be the end!" Said Clache as he pulled out a detonator.

Oh no! it's the same one the pirates used to kill Tristana's squad. Think what can I do? No…No…No I can't let it happen again...But, what can I do?

-(FLASHBACK)-

"Gah! No…I am not finished yet…" I said

I tried to get up but, I just couldn't I felt like I still can fight but, not able to lift my sword any further. I feel though as if my life is fading.

"Is that all? Well you are still young. Can you still stand young child?"

I was breathing hard it felt like all the air in me is leaving. I try to lift myself on the ground, but, that was too much. As much as I struggled I eventually stood up.

"Good you can stand. In a situation like this there is no option such as lying down or begging because in the real world you will be killed this way. I do however admire how determined you are"

"C…Come here I ain't finished! I can still…fight" I yelled.

"No. We are done for the day you need to rest."

I trained and trained with Soraka those past 5 years. Every time she decided to train me it was like a survival test. No matter where it was I never had a second to think about what to do next. That's when I needed to learn how to deal with situations where it's an absolute life or death.

\- (PRESENT)-

I ran straight towards Clache ready to end his madness once and for all.

"BYE BYE!" Said Clache setting off the switch.

A ball of fire was unleashed destroying everything in it's path.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Act 2: This is war! (Tristana POV)

It was incredible! The explosion didn't do anything to anybody. All I can see is standing there glowing purple and silver. Everyone was concealed in purple shields which protected them. I see Ishiin dashing towards that crazy bounty hunter and punches him in the face.

"Clache! I had enough of people like you killing and destroying the things people and Yordles work hard to create! You will not go unpunished" Said Ishiin with all the hatred in his heart coming out with his voice.

Just then Clache stabbed Ishiin where his kidney was and Ishiin just shrugged it off. Probably because the purple glow just sealed the wound he got. Then from the grin Ishiin held his eyes turned red and slammed Clache's head to the ground in a rather brutal fashion. This Ishiin was not like the one we come to know he was more like a monster!

"CLACHE! I'LL MAKE YOU ENTIRELY REGRET YOUR LIFE!" Ishiin Snarled with a manical Smile.

Ishiin just jumped on Clache and started to repeatedly smash in Clache's face until he was black and blue. He then grabbed his sword and was ready to kill him. No this isn't him, it isn't. Please someone don't let him continue. It's too much.

"If I must put an end to your Injustice and bloodshed. I WILL SLAY YOU!" Said Ishiin.

This isn't the same human we know anymore. He is becoming a monster.

"Ishiin STOP!" Said an unknown voice.

It was a human girl with light blue hair and pink eyes appeared from the front. How did she find Bandle city? That doesn't matter. The blue hair girl was shedding tears at the sight of whatever Ishiin is now.

"It's not like you! It's just not! Ishiin please don't do it!" Said the girl with tears in her eyes.

Ishiin still holding on to Clache turned his head to see the girl with blue hair.

"Ishiin please don't do it! I know he has done bad but, he is not worth ending the path you wanted to walk please don't give in." Said the girl.

Ishiin shed a single tear as his eyes return to brown. He fell to his knees and hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry. I gave in to my cursed bloodlust again." Said Ishiin.

"Bloodlust?" I asked confused.

"The Lunari bloodlust, a gene in which the person loses all control of themselves and focuses on causing nothing more than kill people in sight to fill their lust for blood." Ishiin explained.

"Well that explains everything about why you didn't act like yourself? What should we do with him?" I asked pointing at the knocked out Clache.

"Simple give him to Kayle. I'm sure she would have a good time dealing with him." Ishiin suggested.

"That sounds like a plan! I can call her to pick him up tonight. Till then just rest." Said Teemo as he heads to the nearest phone.

Act 3: Family (Ishiin POV)

"I have to ask if you are a Lunari doesn't that mean you are related to Diana?" Asked Tristana.

"No. she was given the power by something else. I was born into the clan and was raised by a mom and dad like any other person. I and my sister are the only genuine Lunari's remaining. I must ask how you know Diana?" I asked.

"She is often reported by the high lords as to watch out for. She is considered just as dangerous as creatures and people like, Syndra and Renekton. It also not helps that she shows no mercy to anybody especially if you have a connection to the radiant dawn Leona." Said Tristana.

"I see. I can't help but ask how you can always be so… optimistic. It surprises me that you can keep it cool in fights while I can barely hide my emotions during a fight." I rambled.

"Easy! I always enjoy the thrill of a battle. It's just fun in my opinion when were in the rift but, not however when outside where the worst can happen." Said Tristana.

Just then Layla walked in with sandwiches telling us to eat up since we had a hard day dealing with Clache.

"Thanks Layla!" Said Tristana as she takes one.

"No problem Tristana. Ishiin you must now be wondering why I came here in the first place?" Said Layla

"You were sent as a part of the search team. You were told to find me while the rest grouped in mount targon to discuss further matter with the Leaders Leona and Phen." I said in response.

"How… did you know that fast?" Said Layla in shock.

"I was informed ahead of time by Poppy and Lux. We know now what is going on…everything from The attack from talon, to the pirates attacking Demacia and Bandle city. Noxus… that's the only one I can think of that would pull stunts like this." I said.

"Noxus. I wish you didn't say that." Said Tristana.

"Why what's Bandle city's problems with Noxus." I said.

"They are blood thirsty people dedicated to power and being on top. At least that's what there leader says. There are however one Noxian that is feared among even the strongest of Yordles and even Pilties." Said Tristana as her hand violently shakes.

"The General's right hand man Darius. The man that cleaved an army on his own without even a scratch. I can see why he is feared. I came across him twice. It was not pretty." I said grinding my teeth.

"That's not all. They also have two of Runeterra's greatest assassins Katarina and Talon on their side. This might be trouble if war were to start." Said Tristana.

Layla puts her head down.

"What's with the long face Layla? Did something happen in Demacia?" I asked concern.

"War…has started at least for Demacia that is. You see Lord Jarvin the III is… … …" Stopped Layla as tears fell from her eyes.

"It can't be… I thought he was heavily guarded before we left." I claimed.

"The assassin gone through the defenses and slit this throat. She even got through me… she was just too strong. Worse of all most of the men were killed in vain trying to defend the king." Said Layla still having tears fall from her eyes.

The king is dead. It could not be possible. It just can't be possible. I clutched my hands trying to handle the weight of the situation.

"What's Jarvin the Iv going to do?" I ask.

"He Declared war on Noxus." Layla said.

"Dear God. I wish it didn't had to be this way but, Noxus crossed the line this time. Trist, can you and Teemo assemble a squad for war we can't let Noxus go on and terrorize cities anymore." I asked with anger in my voice.

"Sure thing. However, they are allied with Bilgewater though which have a lot of Pirate soldiers. We have a small chance at winning." Said Teemo who entered the tent.

"As expected. I do know someone who can do something about those pirates. That pirate woman from before." I said.

"Can she be trusted though" Said Tristana.

"I'm sure of it. She seems to have a similar goal to us now. I'm pretty sure that is our best bet right now." I said.

"Okay. Layla set off to Targon tell Garen I will join shortly. I have to speak with someone first." I said

"Yes. Be safe Ishiin!" Said Layla as she ran straight for Targon.

NEXT CHAPTER: The triple alliance.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion and Sin

Book 2: Chapter 4: Reunion and sin (Linear POV)

Targon

After 27 days of non-stop traveling I have arrived to Mount Targon and despite the nice scenery on top of the mountain it was damaged and the temples front entrance was kind of damaged. The minute I entered the temple I was greeted to a knock on the head by Garen.

"AH! Garen what was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You Idiot! That was being reckless thinking you could take Darius on head on! Not to mention that was also for causing a ruckus in Bandle city with that Bounty hunter and Teemo!" Said Garen lecturing me.

"I understand Sir! I apologize for being reckless!" I said.

"Good! Maybe you'll learn that all battles aren't won with just brute force. You need to have a strategy and know to improvise when your old strategies don't work anymore!" Said Garen as he struck a mighty pose.

"YES SIR GAREN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Just then Phen came by and asked me something, "Is it true…am I you're sister?" She asked.

"Well… you did denied it earlier… but, I must be honest with you. Your Name is Blair "Linear" Summer. Leona gave you your last name because according to her, "Her smile was a bright as a sun! A rare sight."

"So you are my older brother then. What happened to our parents? Why don't I have any memories of them?" Blair asked.

"…They died. It's hard to swallow that the legendary flame of Demacia and our strong willed mother passed away. Your memories on the other hand I don't know why? I do remember being the one who pleaded for you to be spared from death in exchange for my life. If it hadn't been for Leona you and I would be dead." I responded.

"Legendary flame of Demacia? I do remember him being currently alive if reports from Cassandra are correct! His name I believe is Eden?" Blair Said.

Eden. I remember him he is one of the heads of the royal families. That can't be right!

"Eden? I remember him he is the knight for the royal family Honō tsuki. He took up the representative when the last one passed away in war. He is not of royalty exactly but, simply more like a priced fighter or assassin for them." Garen said.

Hmmmm. didn't expect that. Now that I think about it the day I went to that meeting with Lux, Eden was mostly surprised to have been able to see the symbol of the moon on my blade. Lux caught it spot on when she realized he was able to see it as well.

Alright focus! It's time to set up the alliance to stop Noxus!

"Right! Ishiin you mentioned to Layla that you had something planned? Just what is it?" Garen asked.

"Of course! An alliance between Demacia, Ionia, and Yordles! We now may stand a chance against the alliance of Noxus and Zaun!" I said.

"An Alliance? Are you sure that will work? What if Ionia doesn't want to be in the alliance?" Said Poppy.

"They'll join alright. I'm sure the General of the Ionian army will have a bone to pick with Noxus." I said.

"I see. What do we do then?" Asked Garen.

"Prepare an army I'll get into contact with" I said

"Me I assume?" Said a mysterious figure.

Just as I thought she heard what I said. The blade of the dragon Kaida.

"No… I meant…" I was interrupted.

"Her? She's too busy dealing with the crowd control of an assassination."

"WHAT!?" Yelled everybody except me.

"That's right. One of the elders of Ionia was assassinated by "The shadow."" Said Kaida.

"Talon. Figures seeing how he is the only man I know who can pull off such an assassination without trouble. So that means his master is also involved." I said.

"Not only that, they also attempted to assassinate the leader of the Yordles. Their plan failed as someone dealt with their chosen assassin" Said Kaida.

"I did and afterwards I was planning to gather an alliance between Demacia, Ionia, and Bandle city. It seems though Ionia doesn't want to get involved" I responded.

"Not at all! We want to stick it to Noxus and all evils… MY GOD GET DOWN EVERYBODY!" She yelled as she ducked.

Everyone then felt confused and then ducked at the sight of hooks incoming.

"What in the world was that?" Yelled Blair.

"Damn you Thresh! You won't get away with what you did!" Said Lux and Layla as they prepare to fight.

Out of the shadows came the warden of the Shadow Isles Thresh with his usual smile. He raised his hook ready to hook someone in already.

"You all have souls I want! It's sad though that the one I was expecting here didn't came. oh what a shame! But rather I find more interesting things to play with hahaha!" Said Thresh as he throws his hook.

Lux dodged the hook and threw a sphere of light magic at Thresh blinding him. Layla then binded Thresh and slammed him on the ground.

"Had enough Thresh?" Said Layla.

"Hahaha! You fell for my trap! Now I will show you why they fear me both in the rift and in the world." He said as he threw his hook launched and stabbed at Lux by itself.

"LUX NO!" Yelled Garen.

"Too late Garen! Lux's life now belongs to me! Hahaha!" Said Thresh.

Lux tried to pull out the hook but, could not! Within seconds Lux's body fell over lifeless.

"Ah such a powerful soul in my collection" Said Thresh breaking the binds Layla set up.

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Garen charging at Thresh.

Garen charges straight at Thresh thinking about the loss of his sister when Thresh smiles as a portal appears before him!

"Remember this moment Garen! Remember that you have been defeated! Remember that you could not save someone important to you and now pay the price for it! Ahahaha!"Laughed Thresh as he entered the portal!

Garen slammed his sword into the ground and unleashed a giant sword from the sky and landed on the portal stopping Thresh in the process.

"Oh so you want to play that game now! So be it I will have all your souls and then turn you all into creatures of the Shadow Isles." Said Thresh as he threw his hook at Garen.

"Garen look out!" I yelled.

"Garen! Get out of the way!" Yelled Blair as she pushed him out of the way

*Stab*

"BLAIR!" I Yelled

"Oh! Something interesting! Now your mine as well!" Said Thresh

"I would not say that" Said Kaida appearing behind Thresh. 

Kaida broke the chains of Thresh and locked his hands in.

"You! Out of my way!" Said Thresh as he tries to slash her with his lantern losing her grip and reconnecting his hook on Blair.

"It's all yours Kid" Said Kaida as Garen charges and breaks Blair free of the hook.

"Damn! Then I have no choice! I must get out of here! SOUL TELEPORT!" Yelled Thresh as he teleported away.

"Blair are you okay?" I said holding her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Augh" She cried holding her side.

"I'll heal her. Til then we must think of something to do." I said Taking Blair inside.

ACT 2: Dark Deal/Reflection (Thresh's pov)

Noxus a hellish city made from the very worst of humanity's hunger for blood and violence. It's dark texture brings joy to a demon like me. As I enter the chambers of Noxus's base of operations their men try to bring me down with all their might but, each and every one of them was struck down and their souls were sucked into my Lanturn. After an Hour I found the throne room to find their general conversing with his dog.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Darius preparing for me.

"I am the warden of the shadow Isles and I come with a proposal" I said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Said Darius.

"Because I want to help you destroy your enemies! And with me here I can help you accomplish your goals." I said cleverly.

"Interesting. I will accept you however what's the catch?" Said Swain as he walked towards me.

"Dead soldiers which will feed the power you need to win! Cause death to the weak soldiers they have and I will then be in your command." Said Thresh.

"Very well! I'm sure we all will work quite well" Said Swain smiling as he leaves his hand out.

Perfect the stage for bloodshed has been set hahaha!

(Linear POV)

Lux is gone. Blair is out cold. The king is dead. How can this get any worse? I look outside the window of the chamber to a bright sun rising and the dark moon falling. Just then out of nowhere Ezreal appeared.

"Ishiin What Happened?" Said Ezreal with anger.

"Ezreal…I'm sorry but, Lux is…" I stopped.

Ezreal pushed me aside

"Why? Why didn't you help her? She didn't deserve this. You could have saved her. You know you could but, you just stood there and did nothing." Yelled Ezreal.

"… … I'm sorry" I cried knowing what he said was true.

"No you aren't. You only feel sorry for yourself!" Said Ezreal as he once again shoved me away as he stayed by Lux's side.

I stepped outside the temple and feel on my knees. I cried and cried and did not know why. My sister is injured. I failed Lux. Hundreds of Yordles died to Clauche. Some hero I am? Just then I felt a smack to the head.

"Ow! That hurt" I said.

"Then it's my way of saying to man up Linear!" Said Garen.

"…"

"I know it's hard when you lose someone or when they are hurt but then it gives you more reason to find answers or fight. Whatever you do from now must have courage! I'll say this once you must become stronger through you heart and for whom you want to protect." Garen Explained.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Garen

"You said that once in your acceptance speech when you were inducted into the league of legends. I was there that day with master. I remember something from that speech that inspired me." I responded.

"What was that something?" He asked again.

"If you desire to follow your dream you must have courage, the struggle, the good times and the Dark times, and finally the passion" I paraphrased.

"Yes. Someone gave me that same quote. Her name is Lux. She gave me the determination to fight knowing that she never got to saw me until she joined the demacian army. I felt regretful that she is destined into going to a bloody battle and she now paid the price for it." Said Garen.

"Linear why do you fight? You seem like the person who has someone in mind." Garen asked.

"I only fought to be the hero. I realized being the hero becomes a consequence. When I did find someone to fight for I realized I just didn't want to lose anybody anymore but, my ignorance and recklessness lead to nothing but, disaster." I said as my tears end.

"We are all like that in the beginning but, eventually we all come to terms on improvement and eventually we find the hero in us. I will repeat the question again who do you fight for?" Said Garen.

"…L…Layla. I remember her. She was a childhood friend of mine when I was in Ionia. She was the one who drove me further to become stronger and continue the training that should have killed me. I felt like a fool for not returning feelings." I said Blushing.

"Knew it hahaha! In all seriousness though it is nice to have a motivation in your life though!" Said Garen laughing.

Just then a familiar Yordle has appeared.

"Linear we're here!" Said Lulu Jumping and landing on my head.

"Lulu how did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"You're talking to a Yordle magician I have magic that increases speed oh and the others are here!" Said Lulu pointing at Tristana, Teemo, and Tammy.

"We thank you for your help! We are sorry for dragging you all into our war!" Said Garen bowing his head.

"No need. The Noxians are gonna pay for attacking us! They won't know what'll hit em!" Said Tristana.

"We must think carefully about how to go about this." Said Teemo.

"Alright then let us start making a plan!"

 **The shining light was set and the silver moon will strike! O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N Freedom will begin**

 **What is the plan? Find out in chapter 5: "The Scars of War! Yordles vs Mundo!"**

 **Hello Again readers. The story will now take a turn into the Noxian war. In addition the next few chapters will be based off the perception of other champions and no longer from the POV of the Main OC (Planned something for him after a few chapters). Thank you for reading! TychoTavi**


	5. Chapter 5: Scars of War

Chapter 5: The Scars of War

Act 1: (Tristana Pov)

We've set towards Noxus! While on the travel I took time to look at the environment and I can say it looks nice that for once in a while since traveling to see a clear sky. We were sent to take out the noxians that are going to invade Ionia (And their boss I think). Lucky for us also That Mount Targon gave us a ship to ride in to get to Ionia. The plans we made was simple we split into 4 groups (Linear, Garen, and Ezreal went to Noxus with an army of 255. Poppy went to Demacia to cover. The Targon group Stayed to deal with Sion and Me, Teemo, Lulu, Tammy, and an army of 40 are currently traveling to Ionia). We passed the time on the ship by chatting about… uh I dunno life or something.

Anyway it's evening and I see Teemo on the deck looking at the wonderful sea.

"Teemo is everything okay? You seem down." I asked.

"Yeah it's just we don't know what to expect when we land in Ionia I mean what if we run into Kennon? I mean we haven't seen him in so long?" Said Teemo in a confusing manner.

"Don't worry about Kennon he hasn't forgotten about Bandle city! I'm sure he will be happy to see us again! After all he cried a lot when he said good-bye to all of us." I said patting Teemo In the back. 

In reality though Teemo is worried about what he is facing when he gets to Ionia. Just then Teemo looks back to me and asks a question, "Am I doing the right thing for others Tristana? For Some reason I feel like the pressure is killing me on the inside when I try to keep Bandle city from falling apart. And Now I feel that someone important to me is going to die! I…I" Said Teemo in dismay.

"Teemo Calm down! Everything is going to be fine! You were chosen to be a leader for a reason. You had the heart and courage to step up for those who are meek and encouraged them to become stronger. I understand the few years have not been easy on you and even lost the heart but, deep inside we know you still have that heart of a leader." Said Lulu

"Lulu. Of all Yordles you're motivating you're motivating the one Yordle who made you cry and had the thought of murdering you. Why do you still trust me after that?" Questioned Teemo.

"What's in the past stays in the past, right now we need of a leader a strong leader! And you fit the description right Captain Teemo." Said Tammy smiling.

"Hmmm. Alright I feel less tense than before. Thank you all!" Said Teemo.

Just as the conversation ended we landed in the island of Ionia! I can say it does feel abit like home with all the exotic areas and calm nature. As well when we left the ship a familiar face has shown up to greet us.

"Tristana, Teemo, Lulu, Tammy. It's been too long since I've last seen you all. I never thought of a day you would come and see each other like this" Said the familiar face.

"Kennen! It's been too long as well!" Said Teemo smiling.

"So are you the one's sent by Ishiin?" Said A mysterious voice.

A Ninja? Now that we think about it Kennen did come to the kinkou order to become a part of their group and to contain some of his energy. The werid part is how does he know who Ishi is?

"Yes we are and you must be Shen?" Asked Teemo.

"Indeed. We are prepared to deal with the threat of Noxus! But, before that someone would like to speak with you." Said Kennen leading us to the city hall.

There before us was the empress of Ionia and the General of Ionia Karma and Irelia respectfully.

"Welcome to Ionia Yordles of Bandle city." Said Irelia.

"Thank you. We are here to help stop the invasion of Noxus. We were sent by – " Said Teemo.

"Ishiin sent you." Said Karma.

"Yes. We were told a head of time that Noxus will be invading Ionia first. In addition they will be attacking from all 4 sides. What will our strategy be?" I asked.

"Simple we will split into four intersections. You will be guarding the west side where the enemy will attempt an ambush from the sea. The rest are already in positon. Marlon will direct you to where you will watch!" Said Irelia as Marlon walks in front of us.

"Captain Teemo Sir! I will guide you to the west sir!" He said nervously.

"Thank you." Said Teemo as we head to the west of Ionia.

During the travel to the west, we discovered information about who we are dealing with at the west! The infamous scientist of Zaun: .

"Mundo? Yeah we know about him. He is also nicknamed the invincible wall! Many try to take him down but he just keeps getting back up." Said Marlon.

"An invincible wall… I'm sure nothing in Runetera is invincible." I said with confidence.

"He is invincible! Not even the strongest mercenary's in the world can take him down!" Said Marlon.

"Not to worry Marlon, nothing is a challenge for us! We will take down Mundo!" I said smiling.

"Okay… I put my trust in you all. Is just… " He stopped.

"What is it Marlon?" asked teemo.

"He…He… is attacking the village!" He said as he fainted.

What I saw was like a 10 ft purple mess of a man/monster with ripped clothes and a cleaver in his hands.

"Well this is it. Yordle squad prepare to fire at Mundo!" Said Teemo as the squad fires at Mundo!

Bullets, cannons, darts, poison, and even rockets were fired at Mundo which led him to fall.

"Well, that was easy!" I said smirking.

"It's not over Tristana! He is gonna get back up!" Said Teemo as Mundo rose from the ground.

"Mundo not happy! Mundo take you two for experiment!" Said Mundo as he attacked the yordle squad.

Mundo then threw this cleaver at my squad injuring them. The squad was already down in one go and worse is that all that is left to fight is me, and the other few yordle champions here. So without warning Mundo unleashed a circle of fire surrounding him trying to scourge us. Lulu then fired bolts of magic at Mundo trying to take him out but, to no effect!

"Magic Don't effect Mundo little rat!" Said Mundo as he slams his hand on lulu.

"Lulu!" Cried Tammy.

"Shit! Lulu!" I called thinking she got squashed.

Just then Mundo's hand was pushed upwards as lulu grew bigger.

"Nope not today!" Said Lulu smirking.

Lulu fired more bolts of magic this time with her magic amplified and on top of that Mundo was shrunk in size weakening his power. Mundo then runs to his cleaver and throws it at Lulu. However, she knew the cleaver was coming and blocked it with her shield. Afterwards Teemo threw one of his poison mushrooms at Mundo blowing up on him and a cloud of smoke and poison. I then shot at him with all I got (At least the weak cannonballs.). Tammy then threw her axe at full force at Mundo seemingly taking him down.

"Is he down?" Asked Lulu.

"Seems like it" I said in response.

"Don't count on it yet." Said Teemo.

"I had enough of games. Mundo end this!" Said Mundo rising again.

"What will it take to keep Mundo down?" I asked worried about what Mundo will do next.

"Captain Look out!" Said Tammy as Mundo charges at teemo with fury.

"Mundo kill!" Said Mundo as he tries to slash Teemo with his cleaver.

Teemo dodged but, mundo played smart and punched Teemo with his unarmed hand.

"Teemo!" I yelled.

Mundo then stomped on Teemo in an attempt to cut off his breathing supply.

"Get off of him now!" I said as I fired a Buster shot at Mundo.

The shot pushed Mundo off of Teemo. I ran to Teemo who was black and blue everywhere.

"Teemo! Are you okay?" I said hoping he didn't die.

" *Huff* Could have been worse." Said Teemo struggling to get up.

" You are hurt Teemo! I can patch you up." Said Tammy as she pulls out her med kit.

Just then from the corner of my eye Mundo rises once more but, he's much more damaged.

"Mundo will steal yordle for experiment! Kill the rest." Said Mundo as he smacked Tammy away.

Unprepared Mundo managed to grab me and threw his cleaver to finish off Teemo. When I thought nothing can be done a jolt of lighting stopped the coming cleaver and released me from Mundo's clutches.

"I heard your cry for help. Don't worry no more for our enemy will fall now!" Said Kennen as he lends a hand for me to get up on my feet.

"That hurt Mundo! Mundo kill rat!" Said Mundo as the circle of fire is lit and charging towards Kennen.

Kennen then turned himself into a ball of electricity which managed to shutdown Mundo's fire circle which gave Tammy and me a chance to put an end to Mundo. Tammy this time put poison on the razor of her axe and threw it at Mundo which seemed to have taken effect as Mundo. Lulu then amplified my remaining Ammo so that I can finish him off. With the remaining Ammo I have I launched everything at Mundo shutting him down for good (I hope).

This time Mundo didn't get back up. It was over.

"Man that took a lot thanks Kennen. If you hadn't come then we may have not gotten out of here alive." I said.

"No problem. I'll take you to the temple to treat your wounds." Said Kennen as we depart.

UNKNOWN

"Sire we lost the men at the west side of Ionia!" Said the lowly grunt.

"Hmmmm I see. It doesn't matter with our infiltrator already inside Ionia's main city there our plan still continues as planned. " Said Swain.

"On top of that we have the Demacian army heading towards our capital. With them is their vanguard Garen, A mid level mage, And an explorer with an army of 255." Said The lowly grunt.

"The mid level mage do you have any information on him or her?" Asked Swain.

"I believe Darius had two encounters with him sire. He was able to overwhelm him twice. However, he took out our assassin that we sent to Bandle city." Said the grunt.

"Nothing to worry about if Darius is able to overwhelm him twice now, then he wouldn't be the threat but, Garen instead be the threat. Prepare the Army to battle Demacia and their pitiful alliance." Said Swain as he walks back to his planning room.

 **Vengeance burns in my heart. My Pain continues to eat away at me. I end it all Tonight.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: World of Souls.**


	6. Chapter 6: Inner Darkness

Chapter 6: Inner darkness of the soul

ACT 1: The Reaper (Ezreal POV)

Man, this whole situation was crazy. I mean my uh closest friend Lux is pretty much dead, the Demacians and Noxians have went to a full out war. And on top of that Piltover is going crazy. Well what should have I expected? Well what's done is done.

"*Sign* I must move forward but, I don't know how to?" I said to myself.

"Ezreal, Are you here?" Asked Garen.

"What is it Garen?" Ezreal responded.

"I've been hearing you the past 3 nights talking to yourself. I came to ask you is there something that is pulling you down?" Asked Garen.

I never thought Garen would be a person who is genuine. He always gave me a vibe that screams fake.

"*Sign* Yeah. It's about Lux. It just hurts that we won't see her ever again. I… I" I stopped.

"Ezreal. I understand the pain as well. Not only did a dear friend to me pass away but, the person I spent my entire life trying to defend and free her from the chains of war is now gone. My whole life's main purpose gone." Said Garen as he smashed his hand at the nearest wall.

"OW!" Said Linear as he was getting up.

"Oops sorry Linear." Said Garen.

"I see. But, what can I do? I mean I just can't get over it." Said Ezreal.

"You mean the girl who's soul was taken. Don't be frightened she can return to the world again" Said Kaida entering the room.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD!" Said me and Garen.

"It's possible. However, I need to be in contact with that lantern. I am able to open the gate to Thresh's lantern. On the condition that Thresh does not die!" Said Kaida.

"Why can't we kill him?" Asked Garen.

"Because Garen whenever Thresh "dies" any soul he contains will be released to be judged." Said Linear.

"I see. Anyway Ezreal get some rest. Tomorrow we prep for the next stage." Said Garen leaving to his room.

"Okay good night Garen. Ezreal we will get Lux back. I swear on it!" Said Linear as he returns to his room.

Lux. I will save you. I'll make a promise on it!

(Thresh POV)

Ah, the wonderful cries of war has entered my ears once again. The best part of war of course is the new souls I torture but, I am not satisfied just yet. There is still one I must contain within my grasp! It's his. His wrath is unlike others. It gives me the feeling of my life force boiling with excitement for a man that is determined to destroy a beast such as I. He is known as Lucian, the purifier.

"Thresh! Swain wanted me to inform you that the forces of Demacia is getting closer to shore. Be prepared." Said a grunt.

"Is the light that opposes me on that ship. The one they call Lucian?" I asked as I toy with one of my souls.

"No Thresh however, the other Crownguard is on that ship." Said the grunt.

"I assume to try to reclaim the girl's life. They know nothing on how I work hahahahaha!" I said

With that I prepare for a feast that will become the greatest.

ACT 2: Rescue (Ezreal POV)

Who would've known that I would enter Noxus ground again. As we enter shore we knew there was an army waiting for us to leave the shore and attack us. There were only 100 of them not to hard. We had a plan already to take out the soldiers in one go.

"Linear are you prepared?" Said Garen as Linear steps out of the boat.

"Kill the Demacians!" Said the noxian grunt as his army charges towards the ship.

Within seconds Linear's body was glowing purple as he vanished into the army.

Swift and silent he reappeared in front of them.

"Is that all you got? You didn't do anything?" Said the soldier laughing.

"*Signs* It's too late already. You will feel the ground defeated." Said Linear.

Just then the army of soldiers were blasted away knocking out at least 53 of them.

"Oh my god. How did he?" Said the soldier.

"Magic!" Said Linear as he points on of his fingers in the air with a tiny ball of purple energy lying on top of his finger."

"

"Cowards! Don't let the enemy intimidate you. You show them that they are the fools who spill their blood meaninglessly. REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR!" Said Darius as his army rally's with him.

"You two go ahead I'll deal with Darius!" said Garen as the demacian army charges with him to deal with Darius.

Without any words I left heading towards the tower in the heart of Noxus and one step closer to freeing Lux. Linear followed me towards the tower as well.

ACT 3: The end of a depressing tale. (Ezreal POV)

The tower of Noxus looks ugly as it's filled with stuff I'd like to research upon but, at the same time do not want to put my hands on them. The tower also was black, dull, and very bland filled with death in the air. As we climb further I hear chains but, where. Then all of a sudden I can hear them coming closer. A hook was coming in closer. Shoot I can't react in time…

*Blam!*

A bullet of light deflected the hook and out came the purifier.

"Thresh is here." He said jumping through the window entering the tower.

"Lucian how did you get here?" I asked.

"Came in with a few others. Intel told us that the Black Rose and Thresh were partners and operating In the shadows of Noxus. Anyway enough talk it's time to put an end to all of this pain and misery!" Said Lucian as we enter the next room. In the middle of the room was Thresh sitting on some throne thing swinging his chained hook in amusement.

"Oh look what we have here? Lucian, have you came to attempt the end of my life once more?" Said Thresh.

"I done playing around Thresh!" I said.

"Ezreal. You want to see Lux again right? You never will thought HAHAHA! There is no way to retrieve your precious light again. Oh how delightful this has become!" Said Thresh in the most happiest he's ever been.

No there is a way. He doesn't know about Kaida.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Ezreal you honestly thought I didn't forgot about her. It's too late for her. The dog has already been put down. I'm 100% sure of it." Said Thresh laughing at my torment.

"What do you mean Thresh?!" I said in anger.

"She's already dead. HAHAHA! You have been fooled this whole time!" Said Thresh.

"You mean Kaida is…Oh no Garen!" Said Linear.

"HAHAHA! Yes the plan is so perfect. You were all Naïve. Kaida was LeBlanc this whole time. Kaida was already killed by me so many years ago." Said Thresh.

We fell for everything. Now not only that others would suffer but, for the innocent… Thresh and the black rose they were waiting for the war and took advantage of everything.

"THRESH!" I yelled preparing to fire at him.

"Yes I love this feeling of my opponent's anger. Now I feel my blood boiling in excitement. A soul I shall claim next." Said Thresh as he charges in at the Ezreal.

"Ishiin You should go ahead." Said Lucian as Ishiin took off to the next room.

Thresh took noticed and threw his Hook at Ishiin but, was blasted away by Lucian.

"It's time to put an end to this tale Thresh." Said Lucian as he prepared his weapons.

"Indeed. You will join her soon Lucian! The lantern calls for you. HAHAHA!" Said Thresh.

It began.

Without haste, Lucian fired at Thresh with his light bullets as the room started glowing green all around the room however, with every bullet Thresh just blocks and dodges it. Thresh then laughs as the green room now is filled with the souls that he claimed.

"HAHAHA! Perfect! Now the symphony of souls begin. Lucian can you hear that, it's the sound of what I took from you! HAHAHA!" Said Thresh as he charges at Lucian.

Lucian then shot a piercing light at Thresh blinding him and managed to get a few hits in. Then thresh Chains in Lucian and hold him up with his hand choking him. Lucian then kicks Thresh to free himself from his grip dashing backwards as he continued to fire at him. While the fight was going I was hearing the voices of Thresh's lantern.

"Join us Ezreal. You'll be free from the pain! Join us! Join us! JOIN US Ezreal!" Said the souls in the Lanturn.

I didn't know why but, I had no control over myself at this point. I was in trouble. But, it will relieve the pain if I end it here. I don't feel anything anymore.

"Be…Free from…Pain." I said losing myself.

I walked slowly towards the lantern as Lucian stops and Thresh smiles. I will be free. Lux… I… I.

"Ezreal. Join you're love in the afterlife. HAHAHA!" Said Thresh as he came closer to me.

Freedom…Freedom.

"Ezreal! Ezreal! Stop!" Said a familiar voice.

That voice… Lux? I…Is th…at you? I asked.

"There isn't enough time fire at him before he takes your soul! Please Ezreal!" Said the voice.

I snapped out of… whatever happened and fired a Trueshot Barrage at Thresh sending him back.

"Gah!" Said Thresh in pain as Lucian then dashes forward and firing all that he's got at Thresh. Thresh could not do anything as the bolts of light pierce through Thresh. At the end of the stream of bullets Thresh was limping.

"Indeed you've become strong. But, not enough to destroy me completely! We will meet again Hahaha!" Said Thresh.

"There won't be a next time Thresh!" I said Firing at him.

He vanished using the souls in his lantern. I took a quick notice before he disappeared that his lantern was opened. Is it possible that when the lantern opens souls can be free?

In the end I failed to defeat him. Damn it all!

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Lucian as he knell down from exhaustion.

I don't hear the voice no more.

Just then at the corner of my eye I can see a soul heading towards somewhere. I wonder if that is possibly… No that can't be possible.

"You are right Ezreal. That is who you were searching for. With the last bit of my life force I managed to open the lantern that thresh holds and free some of the souls he took." Said the real Kaida.

"…Thank you. I know now that my friend is okay. Lucian Need a lift back?" I said holding out my hand to Lucian.

"Sure. I know now that I'm most strong enough to end thresh. But, what about Garen? He's about to be ambushed?" Said Lucian.

"Crap! Your right!" Said Ezreal.

Just then I hear a voice.

"Do not be frightened. We will handle Leblanc!" Said a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't need to know. We will handle Leblanc just rest for now." Said the voice.

"Okay thanks." I said as me and Lucian leave the building.

The moon rises leaving the golden sun to slumber. Destiny awaits.

Next Chapter: Moon and Sun


End file.
